Returning
by sparklespepper
Summary: Sequel to Left Behind, set in the end of 'Orion Pax, Part 3'; With his memories back where they belong, Optimus Prime returns to the Autobots unaware of what's waiting for him.


**Title: **Returning

**Summary: **Set in the end of Orion Pax, part 3, Sequel to "Left Behind": With his memories back where they belong, Optimus Prime returns to the Autobots unaware of what's waiting for him.

**Rating: **K+

_It's a late fic I know, but I didn't think about making a sequel until '**darkness within my soul' **gave me the idea. _

* * *

All the humans that were left inside of the Autobot Omega One Base outpost, quickly ran to the open ground bridge as they awaited their metallic friends to step out of the portal. The first ones to appear from the bridge was the human, Jack Darpy, and his robotic guardian, Arcee.

"Jack!" cried his mother, June Darpy as she ran to hug her son.

The next one to appear was the Autobot scout and mate of the Autobot Leader, Bumblebee who kneel to greet his partner, Rafael "Raf" Jorge Gonzales Esquivel. After him, was the Autobot medic, Ratchet, then the wreaker of the team Bulkhead as his human charge, Miko Nakadai, ran towards him as he enters the base.

Everyone, including the special agent William Fowler, gather around the main room before the returning member of their small team exit the ground bridge. That member was no more than the leader of the Autobots; Optimus Prime.

His booming footsteps can be heard to all in the room as he stepped through the ground bridge and it close right behind him. The first one to approach him was youngest human Raf.

"Optimus?"

With his mouth guard gone, the young human was able to see the Prime smile before answering, "Hello, Rafael."

The feeling of happiness and joy filled the room as the rest of the children gathered around him.

"The big bot remembers us, woo hoo!" Miko jumped.

Optimus nodded slightly before taking note of the Decepticon symbol on his shoulder. "Although it seems that there is must that I do not remember."

"Optimus," said Ratchet, getting everyone's attention. "It has truly been our darkest hour. But know this," He stood in front of the prime and gently place a hand on his arm as if he was placing it on his shoulder (since the prime was so much taller than him), "from every indication your spark never cease from being that of an Autobot...in more ways than one."

Ratchet move to the side as well as the rest of the Autobots and humans as Bumblebee re-enter the room as he cares for something in his hands. The young scout had left to retrieve this special package when Ratchet had gain everyone's attention.

Optimus keep his optics on his loving mate, the one his spark keeps calling out to during his time with the decepticons. His optics were full with curiosity about what he was holding. His question was answered, however, when his audio receptors pick the soft sounds of whimper coming from the yellow mech's arms.

His optics widen before he quickly close the distance between the two of them. Good thing the humans had already moved to the side or else he would have stumbled over them. As soon as the prime had reach his scout and lover, the look of surprise was written all over his face.

In the scout's arm, wrap around some warm blankets as it cuddled close to the yellow mech's chassis was a small sparkling. It was a mechling from what he can tell and he appears to be only a few weeks old.

Optimus open his mouth to say something but couldn't find the right words to say. Bumblebee just waited patently for the prime to speak. Finally, Optimus found his words.

"Is this...?" he said, it wasn't much but Bumblebee understood. He smile and nodded.

_"Yes, Optimus."_ Bee beeped proudly. _"He's ours."_

"I can't...believe it."

Bee smiled._ "You want to hold him?"_

Optimus suddenly feel nervous. Sparklings were the most fragile and smallest beings in our culture, and were protected at all cost. What if he suddenly drop him? The fall will surely injured him severely. As if he was reading his thoughts, Bumblebee giggled.

_"You won't drop him, trust me. Here,"_

Bee gently hand over the small sparkling to his sire. Optimus held the sparkling a little awkward at first but he soon regain his posture. As he looked down at the sparkling, the sparkling looked back at him with his carrier's matching baby blue optics, as if to say; _'__who is strange bot and why is he holding me?'_

But soon, the small being seem to suddenly recognize him and got comfortable in his hold, beeping softly. The sparkling was both red and yellow, with orange mix into smile; the sparkling was perfect.

"He's beautiful." he said softly. "What's his name?"

_"Hot Rod." _Bee replied.

"Hot Rod." Optimus repeated softly.

The mechling let out a tired yarn and Optimus held him close to his spark. The small creation beeped softly as he snuggle close to his Sir's spark and quickly fell into recharge. Optimus smiled once more and look at his mate;

"It's perfect."

Bumblebee gave him a bright smile and the two shared a loving hug, careful of the sleeping sparkling in the middle of them. Once they separated, the rest of the team gathers around the small family to catch a glance at the sleeping sparkling and to congratulate the couple. With the team back together and a family reunited, everyone was once again looking forward to the future.

* * *

**Happy Thanksgiving :)**


End file.
